


Myth and Bullshit

by mpatientdreamr



Series: True.  I authored some of it. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost everybody lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deucalion dies, F/F, Season 3A rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali's trying to change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth and Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this poem:
> 
> I am the woman of myth and bullshit.  
> (True. I authored some of it.)  
> I built my little house of ill repute.  
> Brick by brick. Labored,  
> loved and masoned it. -- "Loose Woman" by Sandra Cisneros

Kali knew they had to hurry. Deucalion would be back from stalking Derek Hale and the McCall kid soon and they had to be ready by then. Boyd and Cora were asleep, aided by Morrell, and Erica was watching Kali watch the door of the vault instead of the real dangers in the room.

“Are you going to kill me?” Erica finally asked, voice shaky.

“No, little one,” Kali said, giving up her watch on the door. Ethan would let them know if Deucalion showed. “We're not here to kill you.”

“Then what do you want?” Erica asked, too tired to be tactful.

Kali knelt beside her and twined a golden curl around her finger, smiling. She enjoyed spunk. “We're going to save you, Princess.”

Erica snorted, trying to pull away so they didn't touch skin to skin. Kali let her. She wasn't actually interested in harming the kid, let alone molesting her. “Right. You've got me locked up in a moon proof vault, but you're going to save me.”

“That's right,” Kali said, a little sing song slipping in. She bit down on it. Being cut off from her pack hadn't led to the most pleasant of changes in her personality. “We're just going to stage it a little so that Deucalion doesn't catch on.”

Erica went still. “I don't understand.”

Morrell nudged Kali out of the way and Kali bared her teeth at her but stood and crossed to Julia, let her wrap comforting and restraining arms around her waist. “I told them about the problem you had before the bite,” Morrell murmured and Kali wanted to go out and snap Hale's head off his neck. Healthy people occasionally died from the bite and they didn't have anything working against them. Picking a kid with epilepsy was madness. Julia squeezed her waist and Kali sank into her and breathed against her neck. “We've got to get you out of this room before the stress causes you to seize. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Erica said in a small voice and she sounded like a terrified little girl. 

Kali wouldn't have to pretend to be pissed at Hale when they went one on one. She'd have to be more worried about killing him in a rage.

“Good,” Morrell said gently and Kali turned to see her petting the girl's hair. Funny how it came off as reassuring when she did it, but not Kali. “We need you to talk to Boyd and Cora about the eclipse, then charge at Kali when she comes in to feed you. It'll hurt, what she does, but it won't kill you. We'll take care of the rest.”

“Okay,” Erica said, nodding, her eyes sliding to Kali. Reassuring wasn't her strong suit, so she just shrugged.

Morrell stood and joined them in leaving, laying the ash line back in place.

“This has clusterfuck written all over it,” Kali commented as soon as they were out of earshot, her arms still tight around Julia's waist. “We should just let the kids go, and fight him from their side.”

“No,” Julia said, squeezing her waist. “He's too strong, too far gone to the wolf to fight. I'm planning something on my end, and Marin will help you keep control here. It'll all be fine.”

Kali didn't like it, didn't like leaving these kids to Deucalion's tender mercies, didn't like having to trust Morrell, and definitely didn't like the way Julia said 'plan'. This was going to end in a steep body count, steeper than just Deucalion, Ennis, Ethan, and Aidan's packs. 

She let it go, though, and took another deep breath at Julia's neck before letting her leave. They'd stop Deucalion and go off together with her pack and the world would be sunshine and roses again. Kali snorted and Morrell looked at her, suspicious. She bared her teeth. Who the hell did this broad think she was? Kali and Julia had alerted her to the trouble coming their way. She had no right to judge either of them.

** ** **

Erica played her part admirably and Kali was even a little sad that she had to hurt her, but they honestly couldn't find another way. They had to get her out of that room, the sooner the better, and Deucalion needed to stay in the dark. Erica would just have to hang out in the broom closet with a computer, free wifi, and the ability to shift whenever she needed it. 

Then Isaac Lahey barged into the bank and Morrell had to set her youngest sister on him to get him out of the way. That put another kid in danger but Morrell was calm about the prospect, which meant there was a plan she wasn't sharing. Shocker. But the kid walked away in the end, when Deucalion thought she was dead, so that had to count for something.

“I don't like it,” Kali hissed at Morrell as Derek Hale carried Erica's 'body' away, the two betas moon mad and loose on the city.

“You don't have to like it,” Morrell said calmly. “You just have to play your part.”

Kali snarled at her and stomped off to find Julia. Julia was hiding in Hale's old train station squat, not that far from the bank. She was distracted when Kali wrapped her arms around her and Kali just sighed against her neck. Coming back to Beacon Hills was a huge mistake. Subjecting Julia to the memories this place brought about was going to be cataclysmic but she couldn't tell her to leave. Kali needed her to stay on an even keel.

“This thing's about to come to a head,” she finally said, leaning against Julia's back and resting her head on her shoulder. “Lahey found the bank and led the others back to it.”

Julia nodded. “Good. We need to get things started.”

Kali felt a chill run through her, but didn't pull away. Julia didn't mean anything by it, she was just feeling paranoid. “So, are you going to tell me about this plan?”

“No,” Julia said, smiling as she turned in her arms. “I'm not. Love me anyway?”

“Always,” Kali said, kissing her. 

*** ***  
So of course Deucalion heard about a series of murders and wanted to plant his flag in Derek Hale's yard. Kali did him one better and planted a pipe through his back, which helped calm the rage enough that she didn't kill him. Honestly, the fact that he was just a stupid, clueless kid helped, too, but if she admitted that, then she'd never be able to leave. She had her own pack to lead, worrying about Derek Hale's wasn't going to work.

After, Julia let her tug her over to the mattress and bury her worries in her body until she was too sated to fret. Then Julia rolled away after kissing her bare shoulder and started to get dressed. “I have to leave. I'm working on my plan, but I’ll be back.”

Kali sighed and sank into the bed. That bad feeling she had was getting stronger with every passing second. Julia just wasn't acting like herself, anymore. Her skin practically vibrated with magical energy and Kali knew that wasn't right. The murders were twigging something in her brain, too. The ritual of them. She knew what Julia was capable of when she lost herself to the craft. Perhaps it was time to talk to Morrell.

She rolled out of bed, dressed, and went to the school, sneaking in through the cafeteria and winding her way through to the guidance counselor's office. No use upsetting McCall's pack or the twins with her presence if they were still in the building.

Morrell smiled at her tightly. “ _You_ are not supposed to be here.”

Kali shut the door and plopped down across from her, propping her feet up on the desk. Morrell's lips pinched. “We need to talk about Julia,” Kali said, smiling at her annoyance.

Morrell leaned forward, folding her hands. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I think she's,” Kali hesitated, then shrugged, “ _dabbling_ again.”

Morrell swallowed and leaned back. “Do you know why?”

“Beacon Hills,” Kali sneered, spreading her hands. “I think it's brought it all back, being here.”

Morrell nodded, closing her eyes. “We thought something like this might happen.”

“What are we going to do?” Kali asked, tapping her claws against her knee.

“We can't cover for her, not again,” she said, leaning forward urgently. “This isn't normal, even for Emissaries, Kali.”

“I need her,” Kali whispered, closing her eyes. She couldn't do this without her. 

“I know. But when I helped you hide your pack, you promised to keep her on a leash,” Morrell said harshly. “She can't be allowed to run amok, undoing everything we're trying to build here.”

Kali snarled. “I know. Your precious Hale pack and the True Alpha. I know the lore as well as you do, Emissary. Better, even because it's _my_ lore. But without my pack at my back, I _need_ her or I’ll be no better than he is.”

“And you love her,” Morrell added quietly.

Kali nodded. They were at an impasse.   
*** ***  
Kali drug herself into the train car after the battle at the mall, desolate, and looked around for Julia. She was gone, missing, and Kali closed her eyes. Ennis's death left the taste of ashes in her mouth and she'd needed Julia to chase away the shadows. She'd known Deucalion was lying when he said Derek killed Ennis. He'd been healing under Deaton's care. He'd have been fine, if Deucalion hadn't been there. She hadn't actually liked Ennis, but, for the moment, he was pack and his death hurt.

She closed here eyes, swaying, then spun. Morrell stood behind her, hands held up to ward her off.

“Go away,” she said, growl working its way up her throat.

“I'm sorry,” Morrell said, stepping closer instead of running like she should have. “Julia's tending to Derek.” Kali growled and felt the shift start. Morrell stepped in close and settled her hands on her shoulders. “I know. I'm sorry. Whatever her plan is, it involves him.”

Kali let herself fold to the floor and pressed her face into Morrell's belly, drawing in deep the scent of herbs and ash that was so familiar. Everything was going to ruin around her. She was so tired of death.

“What do we do?” she whispered, cupping Morrell's hips in her hands. She just needed someone to help hold her together.

“We prepare,” Morrell said, running her hand through her hair. “For whatever may come. Boyd will be next.”

“You've prepared him?” she asked hoarsely, feeling guilty for the calmness that was pouring through her. 

“As well as I can,” Morrell said, hand pressing to the back of her hand. “Ethan as well.”

Kali nodded. “I'll play my part.”

“I know,” Morrrell murmured and stayed, running her hand through Kali's hair.

** ** ** 

Morrell was in a rage the next time they saw each other, the air around her crackling with electricity and Kali knelt, hands up to keep her from doing anything rash. Good think Julia had pretty much abandoned the station or she'd probably be dead meat right about now.

“That _bitch_ ,” Morrell hissed, leaning into Kali's face. “She _dares_ to touch my brother, one of _mine_. I should kill her myself.”

“Morrell, please,” Kali said, fighting the shift. The mood Morrell was in, she'd get her face torn off by something horrible. “Please.”

Morrell pulled back, taking a deep breath. She raised her hands and started running them through Kali's hair and Kali let herself be soothed, even though she wasn't the one that really needed it.

“Boyd?” Morrell asked, calming.

“Safe,” Kali said, resting her hands on Morrell's waist. “The plan worked. He's safe in Deaton's basement.”

Morrell nodded. “Good. That's good. You'll be next.”

Kali jerked in her hold, eyes flying to her face. “What?”

“She has to kill you, before she can possibly hope to fulfill her plan,” Morrell said, calming her flyaway hair. “She thinks you're the only person that suspects. And she needs Derek firmly on her side. What better way than to kill the alpha that forced him to kill his beta?”

Kali closed her eyes, letting Morrell's soothing hands keep her from letting the killing rage out. “She loves me.”

“She loves power more,” Morrell said. “She always has. She can't help herself. Once you've been helpless, it's hard not to push for more power.”

Kali pressed her face into Morrell's belly. “Do what you need to do.”

She winced at the hairs she pulled out, at the finger stick she used to draw blood, at the smell of herbs and ash that permeated the air as she worked. She stayed kneeling, head bowed. Maybe it would be better just to let Julia kill her. She couldn't survive alone and if Deucalion didn't die like they needed him to, she would have to be alone.

*** ***  
'Dying' hurt more than Morrell had said.  
*** **   
She listened to the fight between Derek, Julia, Deucalion, and Scott and thought about getting involved, thought about interfering. Instead, she listened. Listened to Julia fall to vanity as she let her masks fall away and Paige, scarred up, beautiful Paige showed through. Listened as Deucalion killed her. Listened as Scott and Derek pardoned Deuc for everything he'd done, every death that had been at his hand or his order. Listened as Deuc walked away. 

She stepped in front of him just before he could leave the distillery, and he stopped in his tracks, face working. “Kali. Kali, I’m so sorry for what I’ve done.”

“No you're not,” she said hoarsely. “Did you tell them about how you had to force Ennis to kill his first two betas? And that you'd been pressuring Talia Hale to kill all of her pack but her children? Did you tell them that you planned to do this to _every_ pack?”

“Kali, that wasn't me,” Decualion said, holding up his hands.

“And that wasn't her!” Kali yelled, jabbing a finger at Julia's dead body. “We did that to her, Deuc! Werewolves! We made her that way. But you killed her because she slighted you. So tell me how you've changed. How you're different now. _Tell me_.”

She saw. The instant his eyes changed and the snarling smile that came over his face before he charged at her. Just as he reached her, his head exploded and she jerked, blinking. She spun to find Chris Argent and his daughter standing there, grim faced. Melissa McCall, the Sheriff, and his kid were there, shocked. Kali carefully lifted her hands and Argent rolled his eyes, walking past her to stand over Deucalion. 

She lowered her hands slowly as McCall came to stand beside her. “He could have changed.”

She shook her head, suddenly so tired. “Not that much, kid. Nobody changes that much. You can't go back to the past.” She looked past him to Julia's body. “You can live there, but you can't ever really go back and fix it. He was who he was. He'd been that way since he lost his eye sight, then his mate died.”

Kali turned and walked away. Beacon Hills was a fucking mess, but it wasn't her mess, anymore. She was done now.


End file.
